MSZ-006C1［Bst］ Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird"
The MSZ-006C1［Bst］ Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" is an upgraded transformable mobile suit derived from the MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1. The unit is featured in Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics A high-speed attack version of the MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1, the MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" was designed to escort the MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker". The original plan was to replace the arms and legs of the Zeta Plus with the same booster units used by the MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam, restricting this machine to waverider form. In order to increase its support capabilities, the plan was revised so that this version could transform into mobile suit form as well. The redesigned limbs of this C1Bst type are stored inside the booster units when it changes into waverider form. Because this reduces its propellant storage space, external propellant tanks can be installed between its legs. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Two 60mm chain guns are stored on the sides of the Ζeta Plus C1's head. Having low power but a high rate of fire, they are mainly used to ward off advancing enemies, intercept missiles, etc. ;*Thigh Beam Cannon :A pair of Beam Cannons are mounted on the thigh sections. ;*Knee Crusher ;*Beam Cannon ;*Beam Smart Gun :The Beam Smart Gun is an advanced type of high powered beam rifle. The Beam Smart Gun features a particle deflecting system at the muzzle that can bend the output beam by up to 20 degrees. The Beam smart gun is able to rapid fire at high power briefly. The Beam Smart Gun has two energy intakes that can be linked to the movable frame hard point of the Mobile Suit. The Zeta C1's smart gun is integrated with its shield. History A high-speed attack version of the MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 designed to escort the MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" configuration of the MSA-0011 S Gundam. The acceleration performance of this machine theoretically exceeds that of the booster-equipped S Gundam, and it is anticipated that it can be used as an interceptor as well as for long-range penetration missions. Because the "Deep Striker" is never manufactured, plans for the Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" are also scrapped. Gallery Z plus Humming Bird MA Mode Lineart2.gif|MS mode: front view Z plus Humming Bird MA Mode Lineart.gif|Waverider mode: front profile Z plus Humming Bird MA Mode Lineart0.gif|MS mode with Booster Units Z plus Humming Bird MA Mode Lineart1.gif|MS mode with Propellant Tanks Msz006c1Bst_GundamWar.jpg|Zeta Plus C1 Bst (Waverider mode) as featured in Gundam War card game MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird - MS Girl.jpg|Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird MS Girl Gunpla C1 Bst.jpg|1/144 "MSZ-006C1Bst Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird" model conversion based on 1/144 Original MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 (1988): modeled by Masahiro Ise, Miyuki Yokoshima and Toshiaki Hoshino (Model Graphix) Model Kit Z plus C1 Humming Bird.jpg|1/144 "MSZ-006C1Bst Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird" model conversion: Waverider mode close-up (Model Graphix) Model Kit Z plus C1 Humming Bird1.jpg|Unknown scale Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird model conversion: front view Model Kit Z plus C1 Humming Bird2.jpg|Unknown scale Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird model conversion: rear view Model Kit Z plus C1 Humming Bird0.jpg|Unknown scale Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird model conversion: side profile with Beam Smart Gun Model Kit Z plus C1 Humming Bird3.jpg|Unknown scale Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird model conversion: shoulder and arm details Action Figures 1/144 Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFF) GFF_0017a_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-front.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0017a_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-back.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0017a_sample_05_ZetaPlusC1Bst.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird "figure (MS mode) GFF_0017a_sample_06_ZetaPlusC1Bst-WaveRider.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" figure (Waverider mode) GFF_0017b_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-front.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0017b_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-back01.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0017b_sample_05_ZetaPlusC1Bst.JPG|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird "figure (MS mode) GFF_0017b_sample_06_ZetaPlusC1Bst-WaveRider.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" figure (Waverider mode) 1/100 Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFFMC) GFFMC_1005_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-front01.jpg|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFFMC_1005_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-back01.jpg|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFFMC_1005_sample_05_ZetaPlusC1Bst.JPG|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" figure (MS mode) GFFMC_1005_sample_06_ZetaPlusC1Bst-WaveRider.JPG|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" figure (Waverider mode) GFFMC_0000_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-front.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): package front view GFFMC_0000_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-back.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): package back view GFFMC_0000_sample_05_ZetaPlusC1Bst.JPG|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" figure (MS mode). GFFMC_0000_sample_06_ZetaPlusC1Bst-WaveRider.JPG|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" figure (Waverider mode) Notes and Trivia Reference MSZ-006 Zplus C1 bst.jpg|Zplus C1 Hummingbird (GFF Metal Composite ver.): specification External links *MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 "Humming Bird" on MAHQ.net *MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 "Humming Bird" on GearsOnline.net ja:MSZ-006C1［Bst］ ΖプラスC1Bst型 "ハミングバード"